Good Girl
by DarkSideCookie
Summary: 'Gibbs had been right' Not that Kate would ever doubt this fact, but right now it was the first she could think, as she sat upright in her bed, her gun still pointing at the open bedroom door. KIBBS! Set some time after Twilight, Ari only wounded Kate so she is still alive, Ziva joined the team as an addition.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle and review. I am also not a native speaker, so, if you find mistakes, you're welcome to help me improving my English skills. Thanks:-)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything and don't earn money by this. If anything resembles another story or real-life, it is totally unintended.

**Spoiler:** 1x18 (Unsealed)

**Pairing:** Kibbs

**Summary: **_Gibbs had been right!_ Not that Kate would ever doubt this fact, but right now it was the first she could think, as she sat upright in her bed, her gun still pointing at the open bedroom door.

Set some time after Twilight, Ari only wounded Kate so she is still alive, Ziva joined the team as an addition.

* * *

^Tony: "She sleeps with a gun boss."

Gibbs: "That true?"

Kate: "Sort of…sometimes…yes!"

Gibbs: "Good Girl!" ^ (Quote: NCIS 'Unsealed' 1x18)

###

_Gibbs had been right!_ Not that Kate would ever doubt this fact, but right now it was the first she could think, as she sat upright in her bed, her gun still pointing at the open bedroom door. Her mind kicked in and she quickly got up to check on the body she shot moments before. Although the intruder had woken her from her REM sleep, she had hit him straight in the chest. Recognizing his death Kate got up and fetched her mobile from her nightstand. The interrupted sleep and her abrupt skyrocketed adrenalin level still affecting her reasoning, she pushed the speed-dial for her boss.

"Gibbs"

"It's me, Kate. I didn't mean to wake you. I know…"

"What's up? It's past 0200!" Gibbs interrupted her.

"I just shot a picklock and…"

Again Gibbs cut her short. This time apparently worried. "Are you ok, Katie?"

"Sure Gibbs. I just…"

"Stay where you are. I'm on my way." He already reached his front door, picking up his car keys passing. "I have to hang up now. I'll be right there."

_At the Gibbs-scale this was nearly a 'Goodbye'_, Kate thought, sinking onto her bed again. The slight smile on her face vanished as her eyes met the body on the floor. Waiting for her boss to arrive she closed her eyes, while the adrenalin level in her blood slowly began to retreat.

###

Due to his maniac driving methods it didn't take Gibbs for long. Not impeding himself with knocking he opened Kate's apartment door and stepped in. "Kate?!" He called down the dark hallway. "Back here." He heard her response from where he presumed the bedroom. Moments later a small light appeared in the door frame illuminating the dead body. Gibbs entered the room, stepping over it.

_That's not the way I wanted to get to see this room_, he thought, as he quickly took in the scene. The neat room containing not much more than the bed, a nightstand and a desk, standing under the window, was lit by a bedside lamp. The only other door was slightly open and seemed to lead into a walk-in closet. Kate still sat on the edge of the bed, elbows on her knees and face buried in her hands. Angry about himself having such thoughts in a situation like this, Gibbs rushed forward and kneeled down in front of Kate.

"I'm here.", he said, not knowing how to react to this atypical sight of his normally strong and self-assured subordinate. "I called Fornell, since this is a case involving a federal agent. He should be here soon." Lifting her head to lock her eyes with his, Kate answered his implied question. "I'm ok, Gibbs. I just couldn't look at him anymore." Somewhat relieved he looked around, deliberating how to improve her situation. "Let's get you out of here. Close your eyes!" He ordered. Refusing her any chance to disagree he lifted her up bridal style and carried her to her living room, stepping over the dead cause of her discomfort.

###

Once he sat her down on her couch he forced his fingers to leave her smooth skin as soon as possible. This was no time for intimate touching. He was her boss and he was sure that the little flirtings they exchanged at work had nothing to do with romantic feelings; at least not for her part. His own part he was not so sure of. Or being more specific, he was, by now, sure of having such feelings. Trying to refocus, he recognized her clothing. She wore a pair of navy blue boxer shorts that showed her long, well-shaped legs (_Please, don't let them belong to the jerk that dumped her last week._) and a tight azure sleeveless top (_O my god, she's not wearing a bra!_). Finally interrupting his own inappropriate thoughts, he cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Fornell and his men will be here soon. You may want to cover up a little."

Pulled out of her own cogitations, she stared at him irritated. Processing his words she looked down at her appearance and blushed, yet whispered, "I don't want to go back there, to HIM." "I can get you something, if you want.", he offered quickly. Reconsidering her options she nodded. "My sweats and jacket are in the bathroom on the rack next to the tub." "Ok, your jogging suit it is. Bathroom's next door down the hall." It sounded more like a memory from his last (picking-her-up-) visit than a question, so she didn't answer.

As soon as Gibbs returned with the clothes, a knock at the apartment door was heard. "Stay! I'll handle the FBI."

###

_TBC..._

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stay! I'll handle the FBI."

Gibbs left the room once more. Kate got up from the couch, threw the garments on and walked to the kitchen, which was only separated by a bar-like counter. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and walked back to the loveseat. Sitting down again, Kate listened to Gibbs and Fornell talking in the hallway.

"There's not much to do, Tobias. Take some photos, bag the weapons and bring the body to your autopsy."

"I'm curious, Gibbs. Why aren't you processing this crime scene with your own people? Or at least trying to steal the body and the command?"

"I trust you Tobias." She could hear he was smirking. "But mainly 'cause one half of my team is away on a conference and the other half is either ill or totally overtired sitting in her living room, having a dead body in her home."

"I see. I should mark this day in my calendar."

Kate was surprised that Gibbs gave the case away so calmly. On the other hand, he was right. Ducky, Palmer and Abby had gone to a conference in London and Ziva had joined them. To improve her ascertaining horizon she said, but Kate was sure Gibbs had sent her as protection detail for the other three. This left McGee, who cured his flu, and Tony, who (since the detention of an uncooperative suspect this afternoon) suffered from a dislocated shoulder, which put him to desk duty.

"Guys you know what to do." Kate heard Fornell ordering his men. "And no unnecessary sniffing around or I'm sure Gibbs will kill you."

"Painful and slowly." Gibbs confirmed.

###

Shortly afterwards Fornell sat face-to-face to Kate on her armchair whilst Gibbs had stayed in the hallway, controlling the FBI agents to not touch anything that wasn't relevant to their case. "There is not much I can tell you." Kate wanted to get over with this as soon as possible. "I was sleeping like a log, 'cause we cracked a case today, sleeping only few hours the last days since we're short of men. I woke up realizing that my bedroom door opened and saw a dark clad guy in the frame. The light post across the street illuminates my bedroom slightly trough the curtains, so I could see him. He recognized that I was awake and said something like: 'No move or sound!', raising the gun in his hand. So I shot him. It was totally self-defense. I checked his pulse and called Gibbs the moment I was sure he was already dead. I didn't move or touch the body after that."

"I knew you were a dangerous woman Agent Todd and very skilled in defending yourself or somebody else, but how the hell did you get your gun so fast?" Fornell asked whilst scribbling down some notes. "I keep it under my pillow." Kate answered a little embarrassed. Fornell raised one eyebrow at her, yet saying nothing.

###

Obviously relieved Kate looked up as Gibbs entered with one of Fornell's men.

"We got a match on the fingerprint." The man addressed Fornell, who, not bothered by the fact that Gibbs and Kate were listening, nodded for him to continue. "We have no name yet, but he is wanted for several break-in-rapings during the last 5 years."

"Congratulations Agent Todd! You…", Fornell started, but Gibbs cut him short. "You ready questioning Kate?" Turning away from Kate, Fornell met the famous Gibbs-glance and nodded. "Then we're out of here.", Gibbs stated and turned to a visibly irritated Kate. Acting completely against his normal behavior he offered her an explanation. "You can't sleep here. Abby and Ziva are not in town. You're coming with me. Close your eyes again!" With that he ushered her outside, passing the scene devoid her getting sight of it. At the front door he stopped her and made her reopen her eyes to put on some shoes, carefully blocking her sight backwards. Nodding a some-kind-of-goodbye to Fornell and scooping up her purse from a cabinet, he led her towards the staircase.

###

By the time they reached his car, Kate seemed to falter. "My apartment…", she started. "Fornell will keep an eye on it. I gave him my emergency-key to lock up behind them." His answer was nearly tender. He opened the passenger door for her, helped her inside and even buckled her up, since she seemed to be still affected by the nasty mix of exhaustion and anxiety-aftermath. He dropped her purse in her lap, closed the door and encircled the car, sliding in behind the wheel. The moment he started the vehicle, Kate was already sound asleep leaning her head against the window. Flattered by her being obviously comfortable with him, he carefully tucked a strand of her soft, brown hair back behind her ear and headed home, driving definitively much more careful than usual.

###

Kate woke by the feeling of being carried. Fidgeting she felt the strong arms closing tighter around her and forced her eyes open. Looking in the amazingly blue eyes of her boss and hearing him mumble something to sooth her, she remembered who she was with and relaxed. Allowing herself to snuggle deeper into his chest she closed her eyes again and enjoyed the feeling of security, entering her sleep-clouded mind.

###

Gibbs suppressed a chuckle as he continued to carry Kate upstairs to his bedroom. She seemed to be really exhausted. Otherwise she would have rather killed him than letting anyone carry her. He walked down the upstairs hallway, shoving the slightly ajar door open with his foot. Gladly he had changed the blankets yesterday and afterwards had fallen asleep under his boat, so the bed was fresh and clean. He sat her down on the bed, slit her sneakers off and tucked her in. "Good Night, Katie." He whispered, kissed her forehead and left the room to crash out on his couch.

###

TBC...

* * *

**A/N:** I hope Gibbs got not to touchy-feely, but I'm a strong believer of teddy baer-hearded Papa Gibbs. And you have to admit, he truly cares about his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** minor spoiler for 'Yankee White' 1x01

* * *

Kate woke by her own twitching. She was covered in cold sweat and needed a moment to realize that she had had a nightmare. Not remembering how she got there, she looked around. The dawning sun lit a sparsely furnished bedroom. The memories of the last night washed in and some images flashed across her mind's eye: The dark clad guy in the door frame, the body on the floor, Gibbs kneeling in front of her, Fornell sitting in her armchair, Gibbs leading her to his car,… She must be at Gibbs house. Kate took a second glance at the room. _This is not a guest room. It's a master bedroom. ... Oh my god. It's Gibbs' bedroom. I'm lying in my boss's bed._ She blushed crimson. The good catholic girl, she was, felt like dying. Another flashback hit her: Herself in the strong arms of Gibbs, looking in his eyes before snuggling into his chest. This was beyond embarrassing. She had thrown herself at her boss. _Your extremely sexy boss!_ A delighted little voice in the back of her brain reminded her. _Your extremely sexy boss, you have the hots for since you met him several years ago on the SAM 28000. _

_My extremely sexy boss, who has a stupid rule against colleagues in each other's beds._ She rebuked herself. Abruptly she got up. She needed to clear her head. Leaving the bedroom, she noticed being upstairs. Not brave enough to search for the bathroom up there whilst knowing the one downstairs she tiptoed down the steps.

###

Splashing cold water in her face Kate sighed. Even though feeling a little better, her thoughts still circled around her unreachable boss. She knew that she had fallen head over heels for him and somehow she admitted to herself that comparing every guy with the unmatched Leroy Jethro Gibbs may have been the cause of her many failed relationships since she met him. Trying to hide her feelings for her boss, she had confessed them solely to Abby, who since then regularly bugged her about stopping to try out goslings and jerks and starting to make a move on her one and only. But Kate knew better. She knew rule #12. Gibbs had mentioned it often enough. Plus, she knew she wasn't his type, being no redhead. And she rather would go on adoring him from afar than risk to get rejected and consequential being wrested of this opportunity. _No! I will never ever make a move on Gibbs!_

###

Returning from her reflective trip Kate stopped in the ground-floor hallway. It felt wrong to ascend the stairs and climb into Gibbs' bed like she belonged there. "Because you don't!", she muttered firmly and turned towards the kitchen. Although it was early Saturday morning (not even 0600) after a particularly rough week and a yet rougher night, plus they were not on call, she was quite sure Gibbs would get up for some coffee soon. So she started the coffee machine, silently thanking Abby, who forced her to help in the kitchen when they had their whole-team-thanksgiving-meal at Gibbs', for now knowing the place. Once the black liquid was ready, she poured herself a cup, added milk and sugar and wandered off towards the living room.

###

Noticing Gibbs asleep on the couch, she wanted to back out, yet something withhold her. _He seems less grumpy in his sleep. Almost kind. And he looks younger._ Again deep in thoughts about her object of secret desiring, she sipped at her drink and allowed herself to watch his relaxed image. _Nearly as young as by the time he smiles. Truly smiles. Too bad he smiles so seldom._

###

Gibbs woke by the smell of coffee. He opened his eyes, seeing Kate standing in the room, dreamily staring at him over the rim of a cup. The look he saw in her eyes made his gut churn. All of a sudden it revealed to him the feelings she carefully hid in disguise. In that very moment he knew he had to get rid of rule #12. And it had to be soon. Right after this whole crap was overcome.

###

Sitting up he interrupted not only his own thoughts. Embarrassed by being caught staring at Gibbs Kate blushed once again. _Jesus, I'm not a teenager anymore, drooling over the quarterback._ She reminded herself.

"Thought you would sleep longer." He greeted her, checking his watch. "Nightmare." She explained and forced herself to look into his eyes instead of staring at her cup. "You can't be rested by now." He stated. "Put the coffee away and get back to bed." "It's your bed" Her answer was so quiet he barely understood her. "Sure. Guest room's currently kind of a timber yard." Before she could protest he got up, carefully removed the cup from her grip to place it on the coffee table, took her by the hand and gently dragged her upstairs.

###

Reaching their destination Gibbs let go of her hand and ordered. "Hop in." Kate complied courteous. _She looks lonesome. _He registered, tucking her in. Remembering the look he saw in her eyes merely minutes ago, he staked everything on one card, closed the door and quickly returned to the bedside. "Mind if I tag along?" He quoted his own request during their first conjunctly case. Kate stared at him. Knowing that a simple 'Please' wouldn't help this time, he assured her. "I'm not known as a gentleman, but I would never hit on a damsel in distress" She had to smile. "Ok." She whispered.

Slipping in beside her, he watched her carefully. She seemed rather anxious than disgusted. "Come here. Get some sleep.", he commanded, tapping the mattress next to him to motion her near. Realizing how tired she was, Kate quickly got rid of her doubts and snuggled into Gibbs. Relaxing in his warm and secure embrace, she declined her mind to ponder on what her mother would say and drifted into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Gibbs listened for a while to her steady breathing before he slipped away himself.

###

TBC...

* * *

**A/N:** My muse(Or alternatively the black tea?!) kept me awake all night long. So please, please, please review and let me know if my writing is worth the juice my computer gobbles. All kind of reviews are requited with my undying love:-)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks to those, who reviewed. To those who forgot, too. But maybe you could realease your keyboard from it's boredom and type some tiny little words... Your keyboard will be totally happy! :-)

* * *

Gibbs awoke several hours later, feeling better rested than in years. He hadn't slept that well since…well, since his girls died. Looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand, he noticed that he had slept through 5 hours without waking by a nightmare. That was a long time record. His thoughts wandered to the beautiful woman in his bed. It felt good to have her there, feeling the warm body against his. And he was affirmative surprised by his own desire that flashed through his mind. _I want to have this every single morning!_ This, too, was something he hadn't experienced since that terrible day in '91. Before he could explore his rediscovered emotions further, he noticed the distant ringing of his cell. It wasn't heard loud, because he had left it downstairs, so he didn't move. Kate had wrapped herself around him during their sleep, her head resting on his right bicep, one hand on his chest, her right leg edged between his. He had no intention to jolt her awake because of a phone call. This was a day off and if anybody wanted something important he had to call again. Kate shifted and suddenly Gibbs felt how near her tight was to his crotch. _Damn early bird!_, he cursed the usually appreciated part of his body. He really didn't feel like it, but the need to avoid an awkward situation, which inevitably would follow if she noticed his growing reaction to her, plus the growing demand for caffeine in his bloodstream, convinced him to get up. He carefully disentangled himself from Kate's body, pulled the cover up to keep her warm and quietly left the room.

###

The very moment Gibbs pushed the power button on his coffee machine, the cell started again. Fetching it from the living room, he flipped it open.

"Gibbs" he growled.

"I was close to think you're dead. Don't you have one of your rules against being unreachable?" Fornell's voice greeted him.

"MY rule! Not your concern.", he stated, not really happy about having traded a cuddly Kate for a talk with Tobias. Leastways this made his planned ice-cold shower not quite so important any more.

"Ok. But it's not my fault, you give me thoughts about you and wildcat Todd smoothing planks in your basement." Gibbs growled and Fornell's suggestive voice became serious again. "I only wanted you to know, that the evidence confirms Todd's testimony. The paperwork is nearly done and I need her signature asap." "First thing Monday morning. The apartment?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"As you asked for, it had been cleaned up. Even if you not really ASKED…"

"I owe you one." With that he ended the call, turning to pour his first coffee today. Around 1100, another record he beat today.

###

Kate woke by the increasing pressure on her bladder. She stretched, purring, eyes still closed. She felt totally relaxed and comfortable. The smell of coffee, sawdust and pure male entered her mind and suddenly she froze, feeling, once more, totally embarrassed as her memory kicked in. Sitting up, the realization that she was alone in the bed coaxed her to send a short prayer, thanking that she could get through this freaky moment without revealing her feelings to him. _What must he think of me? _She closed her eyes with despair. _Come on! He asked for it. And it felt totally good!_ The little voice in the back of her head churned in. _Stop it! _She called herself to order. She had to be strong to stick to the pledge she took last night and she planned to blame the anxiety and the late hours for her inappropriate behavior. Straightening herself, she got up and headed for the ground floor bathroom like the night before.

###

Gibbs worked at his current woodwork, when he heard Kate coming down the upper stairs. He checked his watch, observing that Kate had slept another 4 hours after he left her. It was 1500 and she had to be hungry. Banishing the hours-long pondering about their further relationship and his feelings for her from his mind he ascended the wooden steps and entered his kitchen.

###

Leaving the bathroom, Kate heard Gibbs moving in the kitchen and made an effort to face up to him. Stopping, slightly intimidated, in the threshold, she watched Gibbs puttering around at the stove. "Good morning. Or rather, good afternoon.", he greeted her friendly, still muddling along with his back to the door. She was confused. _What happened to the grumpy Gibbs I worked with the last years?_ "Hungry sleepyhead?", he asked, finally turning to face her. This was all that was needed to completely unsettle Kate. _Sleepyhead?_

"Cat got your tongue?", he continued, flashing a boyish smile at her. "Pancakes for breakfast ok?" All she achieved was a small nod, which made him turn around again to continue his workings. "Sit down." He pointed over his shoulder to the table. "Drink." Slightly relieved that he had gone back to his usual ordering, though his voice seemed less harsh, she noticed the steaming coffee cup waiting for her. She obeyed, becoming once again aware of his knowledge of her as she tasted the perfectly sugared and whitened beverage.

###

Quietly finishing her afternoon-breakfast, Kate secretly observed Gibbs emptying out his cup of coffee. She was still startled. Gibbs had tried to make conversation during their eating. Not that he had been babbling. But he had told her that Fornell would send the concluding papers from the intruder-case to NCIS, for her to append her needed signature, at Monday morning. Gibbs also had informed her that her apartment should be free from signs of last night's incident by now. Not quite sure how to deal with this socially compatible Gibbs, Kate pronounced her wish to return to said apartment and got a quick offer for a ride for response.

###

The car ride had passed quietly. Hadn't it been for Gibbs' occasionally searching glances at her, Kate would have forgotten about his strange behavior. With them, however, she mannerly thanked Gibbs for everything he had done and quickly left his car, rushing to the entrance of the apartment building she lived in.

###

TBC...

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget your poor keyboard...


	5. Chapter 5

Kate threw her purse on the cabinet next to her front door. Slipping out of her shoes she went to examine the former crime scene. There was no evidence left that less than 24 hours ago a guy died there. She was glad, she had chosen laminate flooring and not carpet when she moved in. Trying to get rid of the discomfort she felt since Gibbs' odd behavior, she went for the shower.

###

Driving home from Kate's, Gibbs reviewed the latest happenings. Utilizing the hours Kate had slept he had been working in his basement.

_Flashback_

Working on a broken rocking chair, he rebuild for his goddaughter's mother, his thoughts wandered to the woman lying in his bed. He felt comfortable with Kate. In her presence he didn't feel the pressure to satisfy expectations. He felt free. It was similar to the feeling he had felt with Shannon. Not exactly the same but quite similar. And he was well aware, that he had to dig out his rusty charm and treat Kate like he had treated Shannon. Not exactly the same way, but quite similar. Consulting his preceded failed marriages and relationships, he knew he had to act different, if he wanted this to last. And man, he wanted! He often denied it, but deep inside he was aware of the fact that he had driven those women away by searching for a repetition of his happy relationship with Shannon. _Maybe it's true when they say that you'll only find something after you stop looking for it._ And maybe the fact, that Kate was his subordinate, wasn't that bad at all. It had forced him to suppress his attraction to her 'til now. Now that he knew her for several years and was sure about his feelings: Feelings that were no more to confuse with merely physical attraction. He was in love, again. _I'm sounding like a chick flick. Maybe I should write it down for publishing._ _Or leastways for her to read. _But Leroy Jethro Gibbs was no man of words, neither spoken nor written ones. So he settled on his prior idea to show his feelings by starting a charm offensive. Pleased with his pondering's end result, Gibbs refocused on the woodwork.

_End of Flashback_

Trying to start on his new operation, Gibbs had been proud of himself having the idea to examine the leftover coffee from last night to make sure he matched the right amount of sugar and milk. In fact he even had tasted the cold and the fresh one for comparison, thinking: _Nobody can tell Leroy Jethro Gibbs doesn't care for details!_

By now, sitting alone in his car, he wasn't so sure about it. Kate had seemed confused. She hadn't said more than a few words and had left as soon as at all possible. _Maybe I shanghaied her. It's not that she knows me as a nice buddy. _Pulling into his driveway, he looked forward to Monday, knowing that the rest of his weekend would be filled with pondering about his future actions.

###

After a long, hot shower Kate felt little better. Knowing, that her planned relaxing day was screwed since a freak stole her good night sleep, causing that Gibbs went crazy, she started to clean up her apartment, to keep her thoughts from wandering. It didn't really work. Ending up with a neatly, shiny dwelling and a still crowded mind, close to midnight, Kate went for a run. She knew it wasn't really intelligent to run alone through a dark park, but she needed it to clear her head and like Fornell had said last night: She wasn't someone to mess with!

###

Gotten up after a restless night, Kate called her sister Rachel whilst spooning her favorite yoghurt. _Nothing compared to Gibbs pancakes. _The joyful little voice in her head teased her. _Maybe I should talk to Rachel about you._ She thought, listening to the ringing.

"Cranston."

"Hey Rachel, it's Kate"

"Hey Kate. Everything, ok? Why do you call a shrink at this hour on a lovely Sunday?"

"Crap. I didn't wake you, or?"

"Relax. We were already up. Zach takes the kids to the zoo today, so the gang got up with the sun. And despite of that, you know, you can call me at every possible hour, baby sister."

"Thanks Rach. I wondered if you have time for a cup of coffee, later the day?"

"So it is the shrink you called?!" She sounded worried.

"Not really. I only need someone to talk. And since my best friend doesn't return to town 'til evening, I thought I'd call my best sister instead."

"I see." Rachel laughed. "You know what? Why don't you come over and we spend the day together? Like said, the guys are out soon, and we can talk all you want."

"That would be great. Thanks sis."

"So you have an appointment in an hour. Don't be late Ms. Todd."

"I will be over in one hour sharp, doctor Cranston. G'Bye."

"Bye, sweetie."

###

Comfortably settled on her sister's back porch, Kate told her sister about the incident the night before last. Portraying detailed what had happened in her apartment and mentioning that she spent the night at Gibb's, she perfectly skipped what had happened there.

"O my god, Kate. Have you even been able to sleep last night?"

"Not very good." Kate admitted. "But the problem isn't that burglar or that I killed him. I know it was self-defense. What bothers me is the fact that I shot the guy without thinking. It could have been everybody. How could I ever hope for a successful relationship, if I shoot everything that moves?"

"I'm sure you would not shoot a boyfriend, Kate. I think this whole thing just showed you that you're a little alone. You need some company at home."

"It was not me who quit the relationship with Shawn last week, remember?!"

"I haven't talked about a guy. I meant, maybe you should get a new pet. It's almost a year, since Toni passed away."

"I don't think that's a god idea. You know I loved her. And I was glad to have her. But my work is not really an 8 to 17 job. And I live in an apartment without a yard. Toni was already old when I got her. A younger dog wouldn't be happy with me."

"Ok. Good criterion. But as I know that you're not a cat-girl, we're back to square one. And since you prohibited me to hook you up with somebody, all I can do is cheering you up whilst waiting for the right guy to stumble over you."

With that Rachel pulled her sister to her feet and let her inside to do as said. They spend the day in the kitchen, backing lots of cookies and talking about Rachel's kids, their brothers' families and the jokes they pulled as kids back in Indiana. The moment the zoo visitors came back and noticed that Kate had come over, the peace was over. Kate was forced to the living room to play twister with her niece and nephew.

###

Getting home late Kate went to bed, only to toss and turn another night long. Had she yesterday been musing about her inability to have a decent relationship and her improper feelings for her boss, today a further concern was added. Playing with her niece and nephew today had reminded her of her wish to have children on her own…

###

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, even the plan to romance a girl sounds like a military action if Gibbs is involved.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Film references to 'Sleepless in Seattle' and 'Prince of Bel Air' (movie, 1986) by Tony (who else?)

* * *

Monday morning Gibbs arrived at NCIS at his usual early hour and started his paperwork. His remaining weekend had been quite unspectacular. He had been working the whole time on the rocking chair, stopping only to take a nap during the night or fetching coffee or food from his kitchen. Thanks to years of practicing he had been able to shut out disrupting thoughts most of the time. Therefore he was in a fairly good mood as he rode the elevator down to get a coffee.

###

Kate entered the bullpen, feeling like crap. The hours she had slept at Gibbs' on Saturday barely covered for the exhaustion bottling up during last week's case, but since then she had had another 2 restless nights. Greeting Tony, who strangely already sat at his desk, she entered her cubicle. On her desk sat a thick envelope. Putting her purse away, she slumped into her chair, sighing. Tony seemed to be finished with his game level, because he got up and strolled over to her. "What is this?" He came straight to the point. "And, more importantly, who send it?" "It's an envelope. And it's not your business!" Kate answered, lifting her head to give him a stare. "Kate, you look terrible. Have you been in Seattle over the weekend?" Slap! "She shot a burglar in her bedroom… Get to work!" Gibbs had passed them, coffee in his hand, on his way to his desk. "Ouch, boss! I'm already injured!" Tony whined. And processing Gibbs words: "Wait! A burglar in your bedroom…? What happened, Kate?" "You intend to switch jobs, DiNozzo?" Gibbs rescued Kate again. "Back to work, boss!" Tony hurried away, not omitting to send Kate a glance, to tell her that this subject wasn't done.

Glad that Gibbs seemed to be normal again, Kate returned to the envelope. She opened it and found the announced papers from Fornell. He even had kept in mind to send her key and weapon along. Knowing that somebody would get into a lot of trouble if Fornell found out that the package hadn't been delivered at first hand, she checked the gun, put it away and focused on the documents to sign them. Getting up, little later, to arrange their instant redelivery, she walked over to Gibbs desk and put the key silently down in front of him. Not expecting an answer she turned away again, catching a silent smile from him in the corner of her eye.

###

Gibbs eyes followed Kate as she walked away. He couldn't detect, if Kate had seen the smile, he had flashed her. After the disaster on Saturday he had, had quite enough time to change his tactics. After all, he didn't want to scare her! So he had settled on little differences in his behavior towards her, but none too graphic at work. He was still her boss and he had no intentions to awake Tony's nosiness. Before he could take action again, he would have to get rid of rule #12.

###

When lunch time was close, the well-known "ding" was heard from the elevator. The doors opened, followed by a loud "Kaaaaate!" and Abby, running to Kate's desk, enveloping her in a bone crushing hug as soon as she got there.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, but our flight was postponed because of the weather; and I was sooo worried about you; and then there was this guy at the airport, who tried to get a date and distracted me from the arriving baggage; and I waited sooo long for a taxi to get here; and…"

"Abby, breath! I thought you have another day off." Kate cut her best friend off.

"Sure. But Gibbs told me about what happened and I wanted to make sure you're alright."

"You told her?" Kate turned to her boss, speaking the first words she addressed to him today. He felt like he had done something wrong. "You need to talk about it. And you refused to talk to me. So I called Abby." He tried to sound calm, looking her straight in the eyes. "We can go out for lunch together, can we, Gibbs-man?" Without breaking the eye contact to Kate, he answered Abby's question. "Sure. Go out; take your time; eat; talk girl-stuff."

Trying to get the message, Gibbs' look had conveyed to her, a reflective Kate trailed the bouncing Abby to the elevator; followed by the eyes of a terribly curious Anthony DiNozzo.

###

After Kate's extended lunch break with Abby, everything went back to an ordinary weekday, filled with paperwork. All three of them worked silently until it was time to go home. As mostly on desk duty days, Tony got up the very moment the minute hand reached the top of the clock. "Bye, Kate, boss." "Wait, Tony!" Preferring Tony's expectable questions about her weekend to a confusingly nice Gibbs, Kate had no intension to stay alone with the latter and hurried after her younger colleague.

_Crap! _Gibbs had planned to talk to Kate after hours. But she still seemed to avoid him.

###

Tuesday morning came around and when Gibbs returned from his usual coffee run, the bullpen was filled with his agents. McGee and Ziva both were back and Kate and Tony had joined them, standing crowded in front of the big plasma screen, looking at pictures Ziva had taken in London. "You seemed to have a lot of fun." Tony said, looking at the last photo, which showed an obviously drunk pair of Abby and Palmer, waving into the camera, smirking stupidly. "I really don't envy you, but I'm glad you're back, so we are rid of that damn desk duty." "Not you, Tony! You're still not cleared." Gibbs caught their attention. "I have my doctor's appointment at 0930." Tony sounded like a little child. "So you can do another hour of desk duty 'til then!" Gibbs smirked, watching his four agents hurrying to their respective desks.

###

Few hours later, Gibbs came back from a visit at the lab. "Grab your gear!" he called, snapping his phone shut. Everybody jumped to their feet. "Not you, McGee. I need a full back ground check on PFC Prince Robinson. He was found in Bel Air, near Cumberland. He's in a coma in the Western Maryland Regional Medical Center by now. Get everything!" They entered the elevator, leaving a fast typing McGee behind. "You're joking, boss. **Prince Robin**-son? In **Bel Air**? You know this womanizer in the movie kinda looked like you… and he also had problems voicing his feelings…"

"You accusing me of needing more than one woman, DiNozzo?"

"No boss, just um…" He went silent under a Gibbs-glare.

###

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Please let me know, whether I got the team members right. And if you have any further questions, critique or suggestions for the ongoing, be invited to review or pm me…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I had problems concentrating during this chapter. So please be gentle, if there are any discrepancies in the flow.

* * *

They were sitting in their black Dodge, speeding towards Cumberland. Gibbs circled around the other vehicles in his usual impatient way. Tony and Ziva were sitting in the back seat, whilst Kate rode shotgun, trying to keep herself from staring at her boss too obviously. She still wasn't sure, why he had acted that nicely at Saturday and felt a little strange around him. Tony was moaning about him starving. "Shut up, Tony." Ziva was starting to get pissed. "But I had no lunch yet. I will die because of hunger." "You don't even know what real hunger is, Tony. And nobody dies of hunger 'cause of skipping one meal; especially not with that kind of reserve." She pointed at Tony's stomach. Tony took a deep breath to fight back, but Kate's cell interrupted them. She pulled it out and, noticing it was McGee, put it on speakerphone. "Gibbs is listening, Tim." She indicated. "Boss, I did the research on the PFC. He was born and raised in Baltimore and joined the Corps 6 years ago, aged 18 after his parents died in a car accident. He is stationed at Quantico, but has some days off until Friday. There are no wife or kids. He seems to be an unobtrusive loner. The worst I could find was a small bunch of parking tickets a few years back." "You talked to his CO yet?" Gibbs didn't seem pleased. "Yes, boss. No complaining. He called Robinson a decent, obeying marine, with too less ambition to go places." "So you have nothing?!" "Maybe I should go down there, look through his place and talk to his comrades to find out about his vacation plans." "Take Dorneget with you."

###

They had remained in silence until Gibbs pulled up in front of the hospital. "DiNozzo, David, get out. I want every little piece of information the doctors have. If he's conscious again, question him. After that, you can go for lunch."

_Help!_ Kate fought the urgent compulsion to jump off the car, whilst Gibbs joined the traffic again. He directed the Dodge towards Bel Air; his eyes sparkling as he cast a glance at Kate. "Am I that terrible?" He asked, no longer hiding his amusement.

"What do you mean?" Kate acted unknowing.

"You're avoiding me. And just now you thought about running after Tony and Ziva." Once again he had seen through her.

"I'm not avoiding you." she lied.

"Sure!" He got serious again: "Whatever I've done to give you the creeps, it was not my intention. I don't like seeing you run away from me all the time, although it gives me the lovely sight of your back."

Kate gaped. "That was sexist." She protested, trying to elude further discussion of her behavior. Gibbs shrugged and went silent again.

###

They had questioned the old lady, who had found Robinson on her doorstep. She had told them nothing more, than that the young man had begged for help and collapsed, so she had called an ambulance. In order to find out where the PFC had come from, they showed his picture, which McGee had send to Kate's PDA, around; but nobody in the close neighborhood had seen him. Walking back to their car, Gibbs got a call. Kate watched him, listening attentive to the caller. _He may not be the talking kinda guy, but he definitively is a great listener. Impatient sometimes, yes. But he's there if you need someone._ She thought, reminded of her situation last weekend by her own meditations.

"Ok. Go, feed DiNozzo." Gibbs ended his call. "Robinson is still in a coma. He was hypothermic and dehydrated, has a concussion and bruises and cuts, indicating that he was bound and beaten." He updated Kate.

"How does someone, injured that much, get to the end of a road at daylight, not being seen by anyone?" Kate pronounced the obvious question.

"He came from the other side." Gibbs pointed towards the trees, where the street ended. "Pick up Ziva and Tony and bring them here." He tossed her the car keys, already on his way to search the edge of the woods for signs of the marine's starting point.

###

By the time the three of them came back, Gibbs had found a trace. Reaching him, Kate handed him a burrito and a coffee. Answering his questioning look she spoke. "I'm sure you haven't eaten anything the whole day long. Even you can't live on caffeine." Sipping at the coffee, he motioned with the food towards her. "I had mine in the car." Kate turned around and followed Ziva and Tony deeper into the woods.

###

At the end of the path, Robinson had taken to find help, they got to a shack. Clearing the scene, they found the cabin deserted, containing primary some dusty furniture. The torn leftovers of bonds at a chair and some empty water bottles showed that they had found their site of crime.

###

It was nearly midnight when they finally arrived back at the Navy Yard. McGee, who had informed them earlier, that Robinson hadn't told anyone about his vacation plans, was still working on the PFC's notebook, but hadn't got past his password yet. "This guy seems to be paranoid. Who has a security system like that on his private computer?" He cursed. "A geek like you…?" Tony tried to tease him, but Gibbs interrupted them. "Go home, sleep. Be here 0600 tomorrow. All of you." "I only bring this to Abby." Kate lifted the box, filled with evidence from the shack, and went downstairs.

###

As every possible hour loud music welcomed Kate the moment she left the elevator. Entering the lab, she smiled at the sight of her bouncing friend.

"Hey, Abby." she tried to drown the noise.

"Kate!" A smile appeared on the black-haired woman's face. Quickly she turned the stereo down.

"I brought you some stuff to proceed." Kate dropped the box on the work table.

"Great!" Abby already dug through the bagged evidence. "So what is it, you haven't told me about the night at Gibbs'?"

"How… What do you mean, Abby?" Kate felt uncomfortable. She had given her friend only the same amount of information, she had revealed to her sister.

"Don't fool me. Something happened there. Gibbs was here this morning and asked about you. He said, you're avoiding him."

"Oh! Um... That was nothing. We talked about it. Everything is fine."

"Maybe..." Abby watched Kate closely, trying to figure out if she was telling the truth. "But I will not let you go until you told me EVERYTHING that led to this avoiding-thing."

Knowing, she had no chance against Abby, Kate sighed and began to tell her best friend the whole story.

###

TBC...

* * *

**A/N:** I love you all. But I will love you more if you give me a little review to push my ego... :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate that. Cam AV: Thanks for your suggestion; I already had that in my notes. Now it is emphasized:)

* * *

Whilst Kate poured out her heart to Abby, Gibbs went down to autopsy. He hoped Ducky would still be there.

"Hello, Jethro. How nice of you to come by." He was greeted by the old ME. "It was a little silent down here, since Mr. Palmer went home to shepherd his sick wife and I have no other company here at the moment."

"What do you have there, Duck?" Gibbs pointed at the documents and pictures, Ducky worked on.

"Just a case a friend of mine asked me to look at. So how can I help you?"

"Wondered if you had time to do that profile for me?" Gibbs asked, hopping onto a slab.

"Sure, my friend. From what I know so far, the probably male kidnapper is very furious with poor Mr. Robinson. He wanted to give him pain, but he has no conception of the human body or our young marine wouldn't have been able to walk the distance to reach the civilization. I also doubt that he has any kind of military training. From the kind of the injuries I would conclude, that at the time our victim escaped, the culprit didn't seem to have the intention to kill him. This and the fact that you found so many fingerprints in the shack, indicate that you look for a man with a substandard IQ or even a mental illness, because he didn't seem to know or care about the possible consequences of his doing."

"That's close to what Kate told me." Gibbs stated.

"So the two of you talk to each other again?" Ducky asked, fetching a questioning look, Gibbs flashed at him. "Young Abby told me about your visit this morning." Ducky explained.

„I have no problems with Kate." Gibbs blocked. "You mind, if I use one of the slabs for the night?"

"Be welcome, Jethro. But maybe you should reconsider to tell Caitlin about your feelings."

Gibbs ignored Ducky's last suggestion, lay down and closed his eyes.

###

The next morning Gibbs entered the unusual silent lab, only to find his two favorite girls sound asleep, curled into each other, on the futon in Abby's office. Even though he knew that their night had been way to short he went over to awaken them. Once again he was able to see how different these two women were. Had she been deep in dreams the moment before Abby now bounced through her lab, sipping at a left over Caf-Pow, checking her machines, while Kate still sat at their bed for the night and rubbed her eyes. _She really looks cute, this sleepy._ Gibbs thought, watching the brunet. "Yay!" Abby threw her arms up in the air. "No matches on the fingerprints, Gibbs. But I was able to extract a DNA sample from one of the bottles. It's not Robinson's. I'll run it through the databases, but so far I can tell you; our winner is…" she frenziedly clicked on her computer mouse" …a male!" "Thanks, Abs!" Gibbs kissed her cheek, allowed himself one last glance at the stretching Kate and left the lab smiling.

###

"Seen it now?" Abby asked her friend the moment their boss had left the room. "What?" Kate still wasn't completely awake. "He's totally checking you out." Abby exclaimed happy.

Kate remembered their talk last night. After hearing about the happenings on Saturday, Abby had, once again, tried to convince her that Gibbs actually was in love with her and that he had now chosen to make the first move. "There is this thing in his eyes when he looks at you" Abby had said.

"Years ago he was eye-sexing you." Abby started again. "But this - this is love!" She gave Kate a squeeze. "Go for it, Kate. We do need another wedding here." _Maybe she's right._ Kate thought. _If this whole acting-crazy-thing is about love, there is no harm to get into it. It's not that I'm not interested…_

###

Kate entered the bullpen, coming back from the ladies' room. She had changed and freshened up and felt now ready to face a new workday. McGee was typing at his computer, probably working at the PFC's password again. He tried to ignore the paper clips Tony tossed at him. On the far side of McGee, Ziva sat, arms crossed, at her desk and eyed Tony's childish behavior. Observing her colleagues, still standing in the middle of the aisle, Kate suddenly felt the presence of Gibbs behind her back. "Like kindergarten." He whispered in a deep voice next to her ear, causing a shiver running down her spine. But before she could react in any kind of way, he had rushed past her. "What d'you got?" He sounded as ever.

McGee didn't stop in his movement, but spoke up. "I cracked the password. The e-mails on the notebook indicate that Robinson visited a Jason Cooper during his days off. Cooper and Robinson grew up next door to each other. They seem to be buddies since then. Boss…" He lifted his head. "Cooper now lives in Cumberland." Gibbs was already at his desk, grabbing his weapon and badge. "McGee, with me." Stopping shortly in his motion, he shot a stare at Tony. "Go over the emails and Robinson's bankings. And I wanna know if Cooper has a police record." The three remaining agents hurried to get started.

###

Not long after Gibbs and McGee's departure, Ziva got a call. Putting the phone down, she declared: "That was the hospital. Robinson woke!" "Call Gibbs" Kate recommended.

Ending that second call Ziva got up. „Gibbs wants us to do the questioning, Kate." "What about me?" Tony asked. "Gibbs told you to do research, remember?" Ziva reminded him mischievous, heading with Kate for the elevator.

###

Gibbs and McGee sat with Cooper in aforesaid's living room. "So when have you seen PFC Robinson the last time?" Gibbs asked.

"That would have been five days ago, when he left for that party. I had to work the next morning, so he went without me" Cooper answered.

"You said he stayed here. Didn't you wonder where he was?"

"Not really. You must know that Prince isn't the clingy type. If you want to be friends with him, you have to adapt to the fact that he sometimes needs his space. It's not uncommon that he loses touch for some time. This time he even texted me that he met some girl and wanted to spend some time with her…"

McGee's cell vibrated and he retrieved to the apartment door to take the call. "Yes, Ziva?" "We questioned Robinson. He has no clue who the guy was, who abducted him. Kate is with him to try a sketch." The former Israeli told him. "Do you have anything by now?"

"He texted Cooper, he met a girl. Maybe you ask him about her." McGee suggested. "I will. Thanks Tim." Ziva ended the call. He returned his cell to his pocket the moment Gibbs and Cooper came to the door. "You have my number if you remember something else." Gibbs said stepping outside.

###

TBC…

* * *

**A/N:** I chose to put Ziva's desk on the other side of McGee's, because after all Kate stills needs hers and this would give Gibbs a good view of all of them. Plus I guess it would be totally funny, to see how Ziva and Tony bicker across poor Tim's head; sandwich-type...


	9. Chapter 9

On their way back to the car McGee informed Gibbs about what Ziva had told him. Slipping into the passenger seat, his phone vibrated again. "It's Ziva, boss." He handed the device over. "Yeh, Ziver?" Gibbs growled.

"The girl, Robinson was with, is named Charleene Baker. I'll text you the address as soon as I get it from Tony. Kate is mailing Abby her sketch, but I fear the concussion interferes with Robinson's graphic memory. It looks like every other guy. Anyhow, he remembered another detail. He said the kidnapper called Baker his girlfriend."

"Ok. Send McGee the address, we'll meet there." With that Gibbs handed the cell back to its owner.

###

Once more in Bel Air, Kate and Ziva waited in the car for Gibbs and McGee to arrive. The second black Dodge was parked behind theirs and all four agents got out. Gibbs ordered Ziva and McGee to stay behind and entered the building Charleene Baker was living in, trailed by Kate. _It's not because I want to be around her, she simply is the better with women and emotions._ Gibbs tried to convince himself, when he knocked at the apartment door. A pretty, blond woman in her early twenties opened. "How may I help you?" She had a pleasant voice. "Charleene Baker?" Gibbs asked and when she nodded he flashed his badge. "Special agents Gibbs and Todd from NCIS, we'd like to ask you some questions." "Sure. You wanna come in?" Baker opened the door wider to let them in.

Settled down on the couch, Kate took over. "Do you know this man, Ms. Baker?" She showed her the picture from Robinson's file. "Of course, that's Prince. The surname I didn't remember. But I think I wrote it down somewhere." She was about to rise, but Kate interrupted her. "We know his name. It's Robinson. May I ask how you knew him and when you saw him the last?" Charleene Baker seemed to be startled. "Well, we met at this party. That was five days ago. We had fun together, he's handsome and I am single, so I took him home for the night. He left around 10 a.m. the next morning. Has he done something?" "No. Something was done to him. He was abducted and beaten." "No, kidding?" She seemed truly shocked. "Ms. Baker…" Gibbs interposed. "…you told us you were single." She nodded with widened eyes. "So how does it happen that the kidnapper called you his girlfriend?" "O my god." Charleene Baker seemed to collapse. "It's all my fault?! There is this crazy guy. He was trying to get a date with me for some time. A few weeks ago he started to follow me. So I reported him to the police. Since then I saw him only once or twice." "What's his name?" Kate asked gentle. "James I-don't-know. I'm not very good with names. You should ask the police." "Is this him?" Kate showed her the sketch she had drawn. "It could be. This is not very specific." Baker answered. "Thank you very much, Ms. Baker. You helped us a lot." With that Kate said goodbye and followed her boss, who already had left the apartment, cell phone at his ear.

###

"Tony can't find a file on this report." He cursed, hitting his fist onto the car top. "We'll have to do as she said: Go, ask the police." Hearing Kate's voice, calmed him down a little.

Splitting up as they had before, they drove to the next police station, hoping to get the name of their suspect there. The precinct was staffed by a jovial, old police officer and a very young, inexperienced one. When they asked about the stalker, Charleene Baker had reported about, it needed some time until the newbie found the respective file. "I remember that guy." The old officer told them meanwhile. "He seemed a little obsessed with the girl. I gave her the advice to call us as soon as he'd show up again. Why does NCIS look for him?" "He maybe did something." Gibbs was as reserved as ever.

"I found it!" The younger entered the room and handed Gibbs the file. "Why isn't it in the database anyway?" The young guy was hit by the Gibbs-glare. "Bob…" he motioned towards his colleague "he… he isn't that into…um…computer stuff. And I… um… I'm not familiar with the program. Yet…" He stammered. "Learn it!" Gibbs ordered, already leaving the office. The young man tried to protest, but Kate rescued him. "I'll make sure you get that file back, as soon as we're through with it." With that she hurried after her colleagues.

###

With the name and the address from the file, it wasn't that difficult to track their suspect down. They found James Smitty in his apartment sitting in front of a wall plastered with photos of Charleene Baker. When they arrested him, he didn't struggle but kept babbling on and on, how he had to do this, and that he had to safe his Charleene. Ducky was proven right: This man wasn't sane.

###

Heading with Ziva and their delinquent back to Washington, Gibbs send Kate and McGee one last time to the hospital to show Prince Robinson a picture of Smitty. Although they had DNA samples and fingerprints from the crime scene, he wanted to have the confirmation to make this case solid.

###

Around quitting time the whole team plus Abby were gathered in the bullpen, waiting for Gibbs to come back from handing over James Smitty to the Metro Police. "What I still don't get is why the fingerprints weren't in the system, when he was reported before?!" Abby asked, dangling her feet as she sat on Kate's desk.

"That young police officer seemed to have troubles with uploading the data. And his old colleague is more the paper type." McGee explained.

"The old problem with the probies…" Tony teased.

"So have you learned a lesson from this case, Tony?" Kate interrupted the soon-to-be quarrel.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Well, you got to see what you get, from swapping girls like clothes. One day you will meet your James Smitty." Kate explained.

"Yeah. I know that. But the one I'd stay put to is unavailable." Tony said, starring unmistakably at Ziva.

"If you're totally sure, that she is the one, there should be nothing on earth to stop you from being with her." Gibbs had stealthily approached and stood now in front of Tony, giving him a glance to make sure he had understood. Turning away and heading for the director's office he called back: "Good job. Go home. Do the paperwork tomorrow."

Remaining all stunned, McGee was the first to speak up. "Since when, is Gibbs such a romantic?"

"Don't know." Tony answered. "Maybe he has a new fling. I thought I saw a bounce yesterday…"

"Don't you get what this means?" Abby was beyond excited. "Gibbs just gave you the permission to break rule #12!"

"You're right!" Tony got up. "In this case: would you like to have dinner with me Agent David?"

Ziva looked uncertain. "I don't know if that was what he meant..." "Trust me, it was!" Abby had gotten up and pushed Ziva towards Tony. This got her out of her confusion and both of them got their things, walking their way to the elevator. McGee also rose to follow them. "Coming Abby, Kate?" He asked. Grabbing his hand Abby stated. "Kate has another thing to do." Winking at Kate, she pulled Tim with her. Moments later a still bewildered Kate sat alone in the bullpen.

###

TBC...

* * *

**A/N:** Finally the case is done. Plus rule #12 is rescinded. So, what is to come?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Sorry, but this is a little shorter. I had little time, because I had some urged things to do today, plus I went to donate blood. Which is really an important thing and knowing this will help sick people gives you a good feeling, I promise. So guys think about it…

* * *

Kate didn't feel like going home. Actually she didn't want to be alone. She had this feeling since Saturday. It wasn't that she didn't feel safe; she rather was scarred of the thoughts that occupied her mind when being alone. So it would be better to stay and work than to go home and feel uncomfortable.

###

When Gibbs left the director's office, he thought about his former statement to Tony and realized that what he had said was actually what he felt about his own situation. Overhearing his agent's conversation, he had, as always, followed his gut and had grasped the opportunity to get rid of rule #12. Still musing, he descended the stairs and noticed that Kate hadn't left yet. Hiding his predatory smile, he went over to her.

"Haven't I told you to go home?" His voice wasn't really reproachful.

"I don't like being alone right now."

"So you stay to appreciate the lovely companionship of the printer and your stapler…" He teased.

"Not really." She caved in. A few seconds passed, before she heard a soft whisper.

"Then come to my place..." He sounded nearly begging. Once again surprised she looked up into his eyes and this time she saw what Abby had meant. Gibbs had let his guard down and the emotions behind his amazing eyes overwhelmed her. Nodding quickly, she shut her computer down to leave.

###

Reaching the parking lot, Gibbs accompanied Kate to her car, even though they passed his on their way. Coming to a halt, he felt like an insecure fifteen-year-old again. "You're gonna follow me?" He asked quietly. She nodded, still speechless. He took a deep breath, about to say something, but stopped himself, uttering instead: "See you later." Brushing his hand gently down her upper arm, he turned walking back to his car.

###

Parking in front of Gibbs' house, Kate's heart sped up. What am I doing here? She thought. _Exactly what you long for._ The voice in her head started to annoy her. A soft knocking at her window interrupted her inner conflict. She opened the door. "Coming in?" Gibbs smiled at her. Obviously he had retrieved his self-assurance. Getting out of the car, she followed him inside.

"Mind if I change?" He asked.

"Of course not!" Her first words since his invitation at NCIS sounded hoarse.

"Make yourself at home." He sped up the stairs.

Not knowing what to do, Kate made the same decision as some nights ago. She went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

"That's not exactly what I meant." Changed, Gibbs leaned in the threshold. _But she does look good in my kitchen._ Ejecting himself, he stepped over to her and gently took the coffee powder from her hands, putting it away himself.

"So what are we going to do?" Kate asked, leaning against the countertop.

"Eat?" Gibbs offered. "But since the insides of my fridge aren't very satisfying. I'd like to suggest ordering. Pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza would be great. But next time we cook." Kate laughed, suddenly becoming silent when she recognized her own words. But Gibbs smiled, flipping his cell open to order their food.

"Promised. But I will not be accountable for the edibility."

###

To bypass the time they went to the basement. Gibbs presented Kate the rocking chair, he had finished last Sunday night. Now he was about to start a new project. Showing her the dark-brown timber he had bought, he made her promise to keep this a secret.

"This is going to be Abby's birthday present" He told her, bringing out some technical sketches. They showed a small jewelry box, 8x6x3 inches. "I hoped you'd help me with the engravings."

"I don't want to ruin it..." Kate started, but Gibbs put his forefinger on her mouth to cut her short.

"Don't hide your light under a bushel, Agent Todd! Apart from that, I haven't said you should work on the wood. I thought about doing some sketches for the embellishment. After that you can decide if you wanna engrave them by yourself." Kate had problems following his words. The finger, still lying on her lips, made her thoughts whirl. His touch felt so good, making her whole face tingle. _I must look like a deer in the headlights._ She thought, still not moving one muscle, fighting the urge to slip out her tongue to taste his skin.

Gibbs sensed the tension in the air. Looking in her clouded eyes, he slowly bent forward, moving his hand to cup her cheek. He trusted his gut and his gut told him to move, now or never. He had always been a man of action.

Kate jumped, when a loud ringing was heard. _Bloody hell._ His voice sounded frustrated as he uttered. "That must be the delivery guy." He bolted up the stairs. Kate shook herself out of her freeze, closing her still slightly opened mouth and headed for the ground floor._ I never would have guessed that Gibbs has a bell._

###

After a meal in comfortable silence, while each of them tried to process what -nearly- had happened, they went back downstairs to get the present-project started.

###

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I know it took me too long this time, but I won't say sorry. : )

* * *

Kate sat on a stool in the basement, her sketchbook on her knees, thoughts wandering. _I understand why Gibbs likes working down here. It's so quiet you could believe there is nothing else in the world. It's perfect to think._ Her mind returned to the owner of this place. Lifting her eyes, she locked them on the silhouette sitting at the workbench, working. Although he didn't move very much, the tight black tee he wore showed his well-toned back. Her look traveled lower. The, at the ankles casually crossed, legs were clad in loose cargo pants. _I'd like to know, what he wears under them._ The thought flashed through her mind and made her blush. Quickly she returned to her sketches.

###

Gibbs knew that Kate was watching him. The only cause he had chosen this snug tee was to give her a good sight. He intended to make sure she understood what he felt for her. That he wanted her here, in his house, every minute of every future day. That he would do everything to make her happy. The delivery guy had interrupted his best chance so far and he could be glad to have escaped with his life. But a Leroy Jethro Gibbs would never retreat in his mission. He would succeed. Definitively!

###

Kate was pleased with her drawings and rose to show them to Gibbs. Placing the sketchbook in front of him, she leaned her right hip against the workbench, so near she almost brushed against his arm. Wordless he looked at it, nodding in approval. He got up, making her tremble as he grazed her slightly. "Perfect." He said, turning to her. Receiving a compliment from Gibbs in addition to their sudden closeness made Kate lightheaded. She could smell the unique mixture of sawdust, coffee and himself and sensed the heat radiating from his body. And then, without another warning, she felt his lips on hers. Eventually! A suppressed sigh escaped her. Still not moving herself, she felt him slowly retreat. _Don't stop!_ The desperate thought finally made her regain the ability to move and she fisted her hands into his collar, holding him in place.

Relieved, Gibbs sensed her movement. Deepening the former chaste kiss, he moved his hands around her. One landed on her lower back pulling her as near as possible, the other was buried in her hair, steadying her head. _That's it. I don't want this to stop. Ever!_ He thought, nipping gently at the incredibly soft lips.

Kate's mind blurred. The only thing existing that moment was Gibbs. His hands holding her, his body pressed firmly against hers, his lips moving over hers. _I have to taste him!_ She slowly slipped her tongue out.

Gibbs reacted instantly. Groaning he opened his mouth to her exploration and earned another sigh from her when he returned the favor.

Finally the urge for air forced them to surface. Breathing hard they leaned in each other's arms. Kate had buried her face in his neck. "What are we doing, Gibbs?" She whispered. "Kissing?!" He offered. Noticing the lack of a reaction, he slowly pulled away to lock their eyes, intertwining his hands with hers. "How does it feel, Katie?" "Good." She mumbled. "Then stop thinking and enjoy." He ordered, but his voice was completely different to his normal barking.

Casting a glance on his watch, he realized it was already after 2300. Knowing of her late lack of sleep, he suggested. "Bed?!" And before she could react in a negative way he added. "I'll take the couch." He didn't want to, but he knew he had to go slow.

###

Once again Gibbs led Kate to his bedroom. Reaching their destination he gave her one of his NIS shirts and a pair of navy blue shorts. "Sweet dreams, Katie." He allowed himself a quick peck next to her mouth. Turning, to leave her alone, he was stopped by her hand on his forearm. "You don't have to take the couch." The sincerity in her voice made his heart jump. "I'm right back." He squeezed her hand and left to use the bathroom and give her time to change.

###

On his way back, Gibbs fought a dispute in his mind. Normally at this time of the year he slept only in his boxers, but he didn't want to shock Kate. On the other hand, he knew he would toss and turn if he felt to warm. Still not sure what to do he entered the bedroom. Kate was snuggled into the covers, her eyes closed and seemed to be already asleep. So he quickly got rid of his pants, keeping his tee on and slipped under the blanket, settling on his side, head propped up on one hand to have better view. Humming, Kate shifted until she lay with her back pressed against his chest. His fingers wandered automatically over her waist, stopping only when his hand rested flat on her stomach.

###

Nearly three hours later Gibbs lay still awake. _I knew it's too warm._ Not that he had a problem with holding and watching a sleeping Kate, but he also could use some rest. Carefully he retreated a little from Kate's back and slipped his tee over his head, tossing it into the darkness next to the bed. Returning to his former pose, he soon felt his mind drift away.

###

Kate lay on her front, feeling an insisting finger drawing little circles on her naked lower back under her shirt. She blinked, opening her eyes fully when she saw the blue irises locked at her. "'M sorry Katie, but we have to get up." "Rule #6?!" She mumbled. "There's no such thing as weakness in bed." His answer surprised her. She turned to sit up, taking the now better view in. Gibbs was sitting on the edge of the bed, shirtless. Admiring his broad, muscular chest, she felt the growing arousal floating through her body.

Interrupting her thoughts, Gibbs chuckled, a sparkle dancing in his cerulean eyes. "I know what you're thinking. But if you want to go by your place before work, we have to get up now." Feeling sassy, Kate pouted. Grinning Gibbs leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Keep that thought. Tonight, we'll do everything you want." Grazing her cheek with his lips, he got up, leaving her behind all hot and bothered. Already reaching the door he called back over his shoulder. "Breakfast in 10 minutes." Deciding to do her morning wash at home, Kate quickly changed and, after a short stop at the toilet, stepped into the kitchen.

###

Having enjoyed their breakfast, which had been filled with many smiles and glances flashed at each other, Kate got up to leave. Gibbs too rose, accompanying her to his front door like a gentleman. _A very bare-chested gentleman._ Kate smiled. A little unsure how to say goodbye she turned to him, but he helped her out, capturing her lips with his for a short yet longing kiss. "Tonight." He promised as he shoved her out of his door to prevent further actions.

###

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: **I want to inform you, that I maybe have to rate this story up to M soon. I really don't know by now, but it indeed is possible.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Back again. Finally. : )

* * *

The time Kate got to NCIS she was the last to arrive. Hurrying towards her desk she greeted her colleagues. "You're late, Kate." Tony sounded malicious.

"Only 3 minutes. Gibbs won't know if you're not telling him." Kate gave Tony a stare.

"I might consider this possibility, if you tell me the name." Tony strolled to her desk, grinning.

"Whose name?" Kate was puzzled.

"The guy you spend the night with…"

"There is no guy." Kate tried to get out.

"You're late on a normal workday without traffic-jams on your route, I checked that, and you have this I-got-laid-twinkle in your eyes and a broad smile on your face..."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Tony, but your blackmailing is useless. There is no guy!" Tony opened his mouth to press her further.

"You need more work, DiNozzo?" Gibbs rushed into the bullpen.

"No, boss. On it, boss." Tony sped back to his cubicle.

Gibbs had stopped in front of Kate. "You're late." His voice sounded gruff as usual, but his eyes were softer. "Won't happen again." Kate suppressed a smile. "I know!"

###

Having finished her report, a few hours later, Kate went down to see Abby.

"Kate!" Abby recognized her the very moment she stepped into the lab. "Shoot! What happened? I'm dying to know." She jumped up and down in front of Kate. Not saying a word, Kate grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the office. "Abby, you have to swear to tell nobody." She begged.

"Sure thing. Everything for a friend, I promise." Abby still bounced like a 5 year-old on a saccharine shock. _Saccharine AND caffeine shock._ Kate thought, sitting down. "Don't keep me on tenterhooks."

"Well, to cut it short, I went home with him. We spent some time in his basement and had dinner." "AND…?" Abby seemed to burst. "And we kissed…!" "YAY!" Abby danced trough the room. "Did you…?" She started, but Kate quickly cut her short. "Not that it is your concern, but we didn't. We just shared his bed." "So, are you guys together now?" Abby voiced, what Kate asked herself since she left Gibbs this morning. "I don't know. I mean, we… …I really don't know, Abby." She seemed distraught. "What if he thinks it was a mistake?"

###

Gibbs stood outside, whilst Abby tried to calm Kate down. It hadn't been his intention to eavesdrop, but the words he had heard bothered him. _I have to do something._ Vigorous he moved forward and entered the office. "Gibbs-man. I'd really like to know how you do this appearing thing. How do you know when and where you're needed?" Abby still hugged Kate. "Give us a moment, Abs." Gibbs ignored her question. 'And no word to nobody!' This time he signed. Abby nodded severe and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Kate hadn't moved. She still stood with her back towards Gibbs, not wanting him to see her tears. "Katie?" Gibbs moved near and wrapped his arms around her. "It was no mistake." He quietly answered her previous question. "And you know it." Carefully he turned her around to look her in the red and swollen eyes. "This will not become a habit at work, but you need it right now." And with that he softly captured her lips with his, holding her firmly. He gently moved his lips over hers, happy as she reacted. Slowly retrieving he locked their eyes again. "We'll talk after hours." He pulled her back into his strong embrace.

###

After Kate had left to refresh herself, Gibbs brought up the reason he actually came down here. "Abs, I need you to show me how to send these message thingys."

"Finally." Abby cheered. "Sure I will learn you how to text. But why now, Boss-man? Is it because of Kate? OMG, you're getting into technology for her. That's so cute." She had thrown her arms around his neck to hug him. "I'm really glad for the two of you." She whispered in his ear. "But if you hurt her like your ex-wifes I have to kill you." The sincerity in her voice nearly made him laugh.

"The texts?!" He tried to refocus her.

###

The time went slowly that day. Around noon Abby, Kate and Ziva went out to get lunch. "So how was your dinner with Tony yesterday?" Being unable to talk with Kate about Gibbs since Ziva was around, Abby quickly had found a new victim.

"Well, it was wonderful. The restaurant was great, fantastic food and a romantic atmosphere. And Tony was really sweet." Ziva answered.

"So, you gonna give him a chance?" Abby wasn't very surprised, since nearly everybody at NCIS had known that Ziva David and Tony DiNozzo had a thing for each other.

"Yes, I think so. Like all of us know, under this big childish behavior hides a great guy. He is intelligent and loyal and would do everything for everyone from the NCIS family."

"Sounds a lot like Gibbs." Abby remarked with a glance at Kate.

"He seems to be quite serious about you." Kate ignored Abby, glad that Ziva hadn't recognized anything.

"What makes you say that?" Ziva was curious.

"As you know, normally he can't stop babbling about his dates, but this morning, when he tried to blackmail me about my alleged new guy, he didn't even mention you." The mentioning of Kate's 'alleged new guy' made Abby to stop dead, but Kate quickly grabbed her sleeve, dragging her forward, entering the Chinese-to-go shop.

###

When they returned with the food for all six of them, Henry the security agent of their office building held Kate back. "A moment Agent Todd, a delivery guy dropped this off for you." He gave her a single red rose. "Thank you, Henry." Smiling, she followed Abby and Ziva to the elevator, smelling at her rose.

###

They sat in the bullpen, eating. Suddenly Tony burst out. "You said you have no new guy, Kate. So who is this rose from."

"There is no guy, Tony."

"Cut it out, DiNozzo." Gibbs seemed on edge.

A few minutes later Kate's cell chirped, causing an I-knew-it grin from Tony. But fortunately he kept his mouth shut, although Gibbs had left for the head. Kate picked her mobile up and nearly fell off her chair, reading the sender. _Since when does Gibbs know how to text?_ Opening her message she read: 'So there is no guy?' Smiling she typed an answer: 'I would never call you a guy, Gibbs. You're way too mature and decent for that.' She wrote everything out, not knowing if Gibbs was already into short cuts. She was surprised how quick his answer came. 'So I'm old?' He seemed to be in an ungibbsish-good mood. 'That's not what I said! And don't you think you should come back from the head soon?' She pushed send. Again he was relatively quick: 'Come get me…' Kate didn't know how she managed to only smile. 'Don't think that's a good idea.' This time he needed a little more time: 'Then do me the honor of going out for dinner with me tonight?' Her fingers were trembling from excitement as she typed: 'I'd love to.'

'Pick you up at seven.' The prosaic answer made Kate wish to see Gibbs face and hopefully a big smile on it: 'I can hardly wait.' Not expecting a reaction to that, Kate happily read his returning two words. 'Me too!'

Looking up from her cell, Kate received a questioning glance from Abby and quickly typed. 'HE asked me out for dinner.' Sending it to Abby she finally returned her attention to her lunch.

###

After sending his last text to Kate, Gibbs needed a second to get the broad smile off of his face. _Well done marine._ Proud of his triumph over technology, he went back to the bullpen to finish his meal.

Getting up to return to her never decreasing work, Abby signed to him. 'Congratulation, Gibbs. That was cute. Keep that up.' And left for her lab.

###

TBC...

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it. Let me know... : )


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Minor spoiler for 'Black Water' (2x11) and a quotation from a great movie by Peter Jackson (Hope he won't mind.) : )

* * *

The afternoon had gone as slow as the morning, but exceptionally Kate had been glad that they hadn't caught a new case. The time she had left the office Gibbs had been unlocatable, but she was sure he would be at her apartment at 1900 sharp.

Unlocking her front door she stepped inside. Recognizing that her fingers trembled out of excitement again, she went for a calming shower.

###

Gibbs drove home in an even more terrifying speed as usual, because Leon Vance had detained him to discuss a minor problem. He checked his watch. Now he would have to hurry to be on time. _A Leroy Jethro Gibbs is never late… nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to._ Jesus! This sounded like one of Tony's movie quotations… Pulling into his driveway, Gibbs arrived home.

###

Kate paced in her living room, too tense to sit down. She wore the same dress as on her date with Thomas McAllister years ago. 'Trust me, Gibbs liked that one!' Abby had told her. For the umpteenth time her eyes wandered to the clock at the wall. Slowly the minute hand slid into verticality. Although she expected it, she jumped at the loud knock at her door. Straightening her dress one last time, she went to open up.

###

The short moment between his knocking and the opening of the door felt like eternity for Gibbs. He still couldn't quite believe his luck to go out with this gorgeous woman. A week ago he wouldn't have dared to think she actually could be interested in him. The door swung open and revealed Kate to Gibbs. _Beautiful!_ Was all, his mind managed.

###

Kate stood rooted to the spot in her threshold and admired her date. Gibbs had changed into black suit pants and an also black dress shirt combined with a fiery tie. He had omitted his usual sports coat and looked extremely hot. _Maybe we should skip the dinner…_ Smiling on her thoughts, she greeted him. "Hi there!"

"Hey Katie. You look… wow!" His voice was soft and adoring, sending a shiver down her spine.

"You're also not to be sniffed at, Gibbs." Her smile widened into a full grin. This was easier than she had thought. Raising to her tiptoes, she gave him a small, chaste welcome-kiss.

"Ready to go, beautiful?" Also smiling, he offered her an arm, as she grabbed her purse and locked the door. "Maybe you should start to call me by my given name." He suggested leading her to the staircase.

"Which one would you prefer?" Kate asked, knowing that different people used the different forenames.

"Which do you?" He flashed his adorable grin at her.

"I don't really know. Leroy is how your father calls you. I don't want to sound like your father. And I don't want to stand in line with your exes and call you Jethro. So how about LJ?"

"Well, the man I was named after is called LJ… but I don't think you would sound like my father if you call me Leroy."

"As you wish, my king!" She referred to the meaning of said name and with that she had found her future nickname for him.

###

During most of their eating, Gibbs had remained relatively silent. He settled for watching and listening to Kate, replying to her talk from time to time. _She seems to be comfortable with doing the main part of the talking. Well, she knew I'm not really talkative._ Now that they had finished their entrée and waited for Kate's chocolate mousse and Gibbs' bourbon for dessert, Gibbs sneaked his hand into Kate's, holding it across the table. "I promised you a talk about us." He started.

"Yes, you did." She seemed eager to hear what he wanted to tell her.

"Katie, I'm not an easy person. I've already made many mistakes in my life, especially when women were involved, and I will, sure as hell, make more. I'm certainly not the man little Caitlin dreamed of and I will never be. But my gut says you're the one to handle this old bastard. And if you're willing to give us a try, I will be happy to do so."

Kate tried to blink the upwelling tears back. "Leroy, I'm no longer this little Caitlin. I don't need a perfect man and I know what I get into. Of course I want to give this a try." She had regained her self-assurance and added. "And if you don't behave, it would not only be a seven iron I'd chase you with…"

Gibbs smiled broadly. He seemed to be relieved by her answer. Pulling gently at her hand, he placed a kiss on its back, as their dessert was served.

###

After leaving the restaurant, they went for a little walk in a nearby park. Gibbs had wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulders. Snuggling closer into his embrace Kate wound her arm around his waist, sighing happy. Gibbs coughed slightly. "There is another thing I wanted to talk to you about." He said, subconsciously drawing circles on her shoulder.

"Yes?!" Recognizing his earnest tone, Kate skipped the joke about his talking habits that popped into her mind.

"I don't want you to get me wrong, but I'd like to keep this a secret for a bit. It's not that I don't want anybody to know, yet I would prefer to enjoy this for a while on our own." His eyes searched for hers and the look in them nearly seemed worried.

"I totally understand you." Kate smiled reassuringly at him. "At work we'll have to behave as always anyway, so it only means to not tell our families, and since I'd seldomly introduced a man to my family they will not get suspicious."

"I'm glad you agree." She could hear him sigh with relief. _This emotional side makes me love him even more._ She thought, returning her attention on his words. "Abby will remain silent and I promise, we'll tell the guys at NCIS soon, but for now I want to have you on my very own." With that he stopped, turning fully towards her to meet her lips in a sweet kiss. Soon the kiss got deeper and when his tongue begged for entrance to her marvelous mouth, she happily granted permission, claiming his body with her hands.

Coming up for air, Kate ginned at him. "Maybe you should bring me home now." And the moment he wanted to protest, she added. "This morning you promised me something, my king. And I intend to take you at your word."

Remembering his words that morning in his bedroom, Gibbs let her drag him towards his car. _She's indescribable!_ He still wondered how he ever deserved her. But now that he called her his, he would move heaven and earth to keep her!

* * *

**A/N:** So guys. This was my story how Kate and Gibbs got together. I intend to write a sequel, if you're interested in their further ongoing and write me so. There is also an M rated scene still spooking through my mind, so maybe I'll write it down soon… Finally I want to say thanks to all who read my story, especially those who wrote me those reassuring reviews. I love you all! DarkSideCookie : )


End file.
